


Official Police Business

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Molly Hooper Appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly helps Lestrade with a troubling case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Police Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



She knocked, softly, on the open office door. “Detective Lestrade?”

“Molly, come in,” he said, rising and coming around the desk. “And I’ve asked you to call me Greg.”

“Yes, you have,” she agreed. “But this is official police business.”

Lestrade took the reports she held out. “So it is. Well, then, Dr. Hooper, what you do have for me?”

“I was going over the autopsies for the Hyde Park murders,” said Molly. “And I noticed something. Well, on the first two bodies, I didn’t notice anything, but the third one was found much closer to the time of death, just after the rain had stopped. On _that_ body, I found faint traces of concrete dust and automotive oil.”

The detective frowned. “But the body was found in the park, not a bit of concrete around. It was _moved_.”

“Yes,” said Molly. “And once I noticed that, I re-ran the tests on the first victims’ clothes, and found extremely minute traces of the same concrete and oil, though most of it had been washed away in the rain.”

“Right, the—” Lestrade stopped speaking abruptly. “It was raining the night of all three murders. It didn’t seem relevant before, because it’s London, in January. But if he— or she— is moving the bodies, and using the rain to cover it… concrete dust and car oil, you said?”

Molly nodded. “Yes, but it won’t be from a construction site. Concrete is poured as a liquid, so there wouldn’t be any dust. You want a demolition site, someplace they’re taking down a car park.”

“Molly, you’re a genius!” said Lestrade, grinning. “They’re knocking down a parking garage two blocks down from the park. And if he’s using rainstorms to cover murders and body dumping…”

“It’s raining now,” said Molly. 

As if on cue, is phone began to ring. “Lestrade. Another? Did anyone see—? Stop anyone from leaving, _especially_ anyone in a vehicle.”

“Another body?” asked Molly.

“Unfortunately. You coming?”

She blinked. “Me? To a crime scene?”

“Sure,” said Lestrade. “I’ll need an expert opinion, and you’re the best expert I know.”

Molly smiled. “Let’s go, then.”

THE END


End file.
